Spotkanie
by DoraiO
Summary: Niewinne spotkanie, a wprowadza tyle zmian. Mój pierwszy tekst. Ratingu nie jestem pewna, więc wstawiam ten.


Tytuł: "Spotkanie"

Wszystkie postaci należą do J.K. Rowling i nie czerpie żadnych korzyści materialnych z pisania tego opowiadania.

Był piękny słoneczny dzień. Dzieci, śmiejąc się, biegły wesoło. Wszyscy byli radośni poza jednym chłopcem. Stał w cieniu drzewa, w milczeniu przyglądając się rówieśnikom. Jego niktnie widział, za to on widział wszystkich. Widział chłopców grających w piłkę i dziewczynki ubiegające lalki. Parę razy, kiedy ktoś go jednak zobaczył, nie zdobywał się na odwagę, by się przyłączyć.  
- Hej! - usłyszał i podskoczył ze strachu.  
- Hej... - szepnął.  
- Co tak się chowasz? - zapytała blondwłosa dziewczynka z promieniami uśmiechem.  
- Mnie nie wolno się bawić - wyjąkał.  
- Czemu?  
- Wujek mi nie pozwolił.  
- Czemu?  
- Bo usmażyłem za mało bekonu - wyszeptał zawstydzony, a jego towarzyszka popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona.  
- A dlaczego to ty gotujesz?  
- Bo ciocia kazała.  
- Ale dlaczego?  
- Ciocia mówi, że to dlatego, że jestem dziwadłem.  
- Dziwadłem? - spytała, a widząc, że chłopiec nie chce odpowiadać, zapytała - A gdzie twoi rodzice?  
- Nie żyją, a ja nic o nich nie wiem.  
- Och, przepraszam, nie wiedziałam.  
- Nie szkodzi i tak ich nie pamiętam.  
- Panienko Malfoy, musimy wracać - z cichym "pyk" pojawiło się dziwne stworzenie. Chłopiec, widząc go, wytrzeszczył oczy.  
- Co to? - zapytał, a po chwili zakrył dłońmi usta.  
- To jest Zgredek, skrzat domowy - wyjaśniła blondynka. - Jest moją nianią - dodała naburmuszona. Z ust jej rozmówcy wyrwał się cichy chichot, ale po chwili ucichł.  
- Chyba musimy się pożegnać - stwierdził ze smutnym uśmiechem. Panna Malfoy zamyśliła się chwilkę, a następnie klasnęła w dłonie i zapytała.  
- A może do nas przyjdziesz? Braciszek się ucieszy!  
- A mógłbym? - zapytał z nadzieją.  
- Pewnie! Chodź - złapała go za rękę, następnie Zgredka i zniknęli z cichym pyknięciem.  
Pojawili się przed ogromną bramą, która otworzyła się bez najmniejszego zgrzytu. Za nią znajdował się piękny park, bo inaczej tego nazwać się nie dało. Chłopiec rozglądał się, wielkimi oczami chłonąc widok i nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu. Dziewczynka zaśmiała się i pociągnęła go w kierunku pałacu, jaki stał w środku tego ogrodu.  
- I jak ci się podoba?  
- Piękny... - wyksztusił z siebie. Mała zadowolona z siebie podbiegła do drzwi, które same się otworzyły. W wielkim holu natychmiast pojawiła się trójka osób. Rodzice panny Malfoy i jej starszy barat.  
- Kogo dziś przyprowadziłaś Rebeko? - twarz kobiety złagodniała, gdy patrzyli na córkę. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem.  
- Nazywam się Harry Potter, proszę pani - przedstawił się grzecznie. Nie chciał znowu wyjść na złe dziwadło. Widział, jak oczy wszystkich rozszerzają się w szoku. Po kilku sekundach na twarzach dorosłych pojawiły się maski obojętności. Brat Rebeki, widząc zachowanie rodziców, próbował ich naśladować, jednak w jego oczach nadal widoczne było zaskoczenie.  
- O rany! A masz tę bliznę? - wypaliła blondyneczka, a widząc jego niezrozumiałe spojrzenie dodała. - W kształcie błyskawicy.  
Harry pokiwał główką i uniósł grzywkę, odsłaniając słynny znak. Cztery zaskoczony węchy, były doskonale słyszalne w panującej ciszy. Po minucie pan Malfoy odchrząknął, budząc wszystkich z transu w jaki wpadli.  
- Może przejdziemy do salonu? - zaproponował. W piątkę skierowali sie do wspomnianego pomieszczenia, i rozsiedli sie na sofach i fotelach. Skrzaty pojawiły się na chwilę, zostawiając ciasteczka i herbatę.  
- Więc... - zaczęła pani Malfoy - gdzie się poznaliście?  
- Jak Zgredek mnie zostawił na placu zabaw, to prawie wpadłam na Harry'ego, więc go zagadałam. Porozmawialiśmy trochę i pojawiła się moja niańka - Rebeka zrobiła naburmuszoną minkę. - I dowiedziałam się, że wujek Harry'ego zabronił mu się bawić, bo usmażył za mało bekonu, a jego ciocia, każe mu gotować, bo jest czarodziejem, chociaż ona nazywa go dziwadłem. Harry nie jest dziwadłem prawda? - wyrzuciła z siebie potok słów.  
Reszta Malfoy'ów popatrzyła na chłopca z szokiem, jak i zainteresowaniem.  
- Nie, nie jest - odpowiedziała jej matka.  
- Powiedz, Harry, czy nie działy się wokół ciebie dziwne, niewytłumaczalne rzeczy? - zapytał Lucjusz.  
- Jak np. odrastanie włosów w ciągu jednej nocy, zmiana koloru ścian, latające przedmioty, naprawienie stłuczoneho wazonu lub zmienienie go w kota? - dopytał niepewnie.  
- Tak, o takie rzeczy.  
W odpowiedzi Potter pokiwał głową.  
- Co na to twoje wójostwo?  
- Zamykali mnie na kilka dni w mojej komórce bez jedzenia - odpowiedział nie patrząc im w oczy.  
Dorośli wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.  
- Powiedz, Harry, czy nie chciałbyś u nas zamieszkać?  
Po tym pytaniu zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Rodzina Malfoy'ów wbiła w Pottera wyczekujące spojrzenia.  
- A mógłbym? - zapytał z nadzieją.  
- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział Malfoy senior.  
Na twarzach dzieci wykwitły radosne uśmiechy, a rodzeństwo Malfoy rzuciło się na szyję Harry'emu, by po chwili wyciągnąć go z salonu. Czarnowłosy zrozumiał, że zaczyna się dla niego nowe życie.  
- Czeka nas jeszcze długa przeprawa z ministerstwem, ale poradzimy sobie - szepnął Lucjusz.  
- W końcu jesteśmy Malfoyami - dodała Narcyza.


End file.
